


Protector in the Night

by ExtraPenguin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: In Medias Res, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maia cannot sleep. Cala tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farevenasdecidedtouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farevenasdecidedtouse/gifts).



> A huge thanks to my most awesome beta, Airotkiv, without whom this fic would be much poorer.

“We feel it- unjust that you have to cease your lives when ours does,” Maia said.

He had no idea how the conversation had turned to these tracks. Was this what had been keeping him awake?

Cala was staring at him, an odd expression on his face. “Nevertheless, we cannot help but be strangely glad that we would not have to continue on after your death.” He used the formal.

“We-” Maia averted his gaze. “We would wish that you – all of you – would continue on in our absence. We acknowledge that you have sworn an oath, but-” His ears wouldn’t rise. He could only stare at the floor. He was sitting on his bed. He should sleep. He couldn't.

“Then we must but hope that you do not die,” Cala breathed.

Maia could not respond. What could he say? He did not wish to die, either?

Cala walked over and dropped to his knees in front of Maia. He gazed at the floor between Maia's feet. Stray strands tickled Maia's knees.

At last, he looked up, morose. “Forgive us, Serenity. We are supposed to be the protector of your mind and spirit.” His ears twitched. “We are doing a dreadful job of it.”

He had hurt Cala. Maia hesitantly reached over and put his hand on Cala's shoulder to comfort him, for want of a better place to put it. Cala's hands were down by his knees, unreachable. Maia squeezed Cala's shoulder. His ears twitched and then drooped even further.

“Cala. It is all right.” What else could he say? “We are merely unsettled by too many sleepless nights.” Cala’s large eyes looked like they could see right through him.

“We are still supposed to be the protector of your mind and spirit,” Cala said. “And you are a terrible liar.”

“Was that supposed to reassure us?” Maia asked.

Cala averted his gaze. It was a long time until he next spoke. “Perhaps Your Serenity would care to meditate?”

Maia felt a cold twisting in his gut. “Cala, we feel we have hurt you. We apologize.” His other hand brushed against Cala's fine, tangled hair. Cala shuddered, but still did not speak. “What bothers your mind so?”

“Hanevis Athmaza,” Cala blurted.

“…What?” Maia asked, shocked. Did Cala's thoughts linger on having to fight a magical duel to save him? Was he bothered by dying for Maia?

“You are sheltered indeed,” Cala said. His gaze lifted from the floor to an infinity that lay beyond Maia's right knee. Cala took a deep breath. “Hanevis Athmaza was Beltanthiar the Third’s lover. It is not the only such instance of a nohecharis serving in … multiple ways, but it is the most famous, due to Hanevis's fate and the deathbed kiss.”

“That- was left out of all the versions told to us,” Maia choked. He could feel heat spreading through his cheeks. Why was Cala bringing this up? Certainly he couldn't mean- “Was that why the Adremaza told you that you couldn't be our friend?” Maia felt like he was losing what little grip he had had on the conversation.

“Yes.” Cala let his head move but a bit, and then he was leaning it on Maia's knee.

Maia let his hand drift from near Cala's hair to Cala's hair, then gently stroked along Cala's ear. He felt conflicted. Cala shuddered.

“Edrehasivar-”

“Please, call me Maia,” Maia asked quietly.

At last, Cala lifted his gaze from the floor and looked Maia in the eye, expression soft and reverent. He covered Maia's hand on his shoulder with his own. “Thou art the sun in my sky,” he breathed.

His lips were open. Maia felt a warmth around his heart, and his eartips involuntarily rose. He slowly leaned down and kissed Cala gently. Cala's mouth was warm and pliant. It felt good.

When he could no more ignore the loud protests of his back muscles, Maia rose.

“Maia,” Cala said, wondrous, tasting the name. “Please, forgive me. I have been remiss in guarding thee for too long.”

“It would certainly not do to have assassins attack me at this time and hour,” Maia said with regret. He wished he could stay awake forever, gazing into Cala’s eyes.

“Shouldst sleep,” Cala said, lovingly brushing a stray strand of hair from Maia’s forehead. “Hast a meeting of the Corazhas early tomorrow.”

Maia sighed. “I suppose I must grace them with my presence,” he feebly joked.

“Wilt be able to sleep like that, or needst assistance?” Cala asked. “There is a most useful spell for inducing drowsiness.”

“Yes, please.” He did not think he could fall asleep this night, so gripping was the excitement of having kissed Cala. If only he could have tomorrow off…

Cala rose to his feet slowly, unfolding bony limbs, and waved his hand over Maia’s head, murmuring something barely audible. He pressed a final kiss to the back of Maia's hand before walking back to the windowsill.

Drowsiness crept up on Maia. He should’ve said some final thing to Cala – something that would have laid his feelings bare, unclear as they were, and left both of them satisfied. He hoped that tomorrow would bring an opportunity to fix his oversight. Sleep engulfed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Join us on the IRC channel: http://www.slashnet.org/webclient/thegoblinemperor


End file.
